1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit. More particularly, it relates to an integrated circuit having a limited number of I/0 terminals wherein two different functions are given to one of the I/0 terminals by providing a simple circuit configuration. The circuit of the present invention is used, for example, as an input stage of an integrated logic circuit for driving a strobe light or an electronic flash unit used with a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with a recent increase in the degree of integration of an integrated circuit, the number of I/0 terminals for an integrated circuit chip has been increased. However, in order to mount the chip on a package, it is desired that the number of terminals be as few as possible. Therefore, it is necessary, in an integrated circuit, that one terminal have a plurality of functions. It is necessary especially in a circuit for connecting a camera to a strobe light unit mounted thereon because an increase of the number of terminals for connecting the camera to the strobe light unit is not preferable in view of the space.